


Are you sure you're a wolf ?

by Claireiseva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: Kim Minseok is confusedhe his confused that he some how managed to get kidnapped by a wolf ,he is confused that the wolf is also a person named sehun ,he is confused about his feelings towards this wolf ,but mainly he confused as to why this so called wolf acts like a little puppy.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Are you sure you're a wolf ?

**Author's Note:**

> story i posted forever ago on aff its 16 chaps condensed into one long one with the chapter titles included and now numbered

1prologue  
So the thing about wolves is that, if they're out in the wilderness they stay wild untrusting to no one that isn’t in the tight knit pack, feral, vicious hidden stealthy hunting its prey with stalking movements. Well thats what I thought anyway before I met him.  
  
“Just my luck to get lost” I thought as I looked at my surroundings seeing nothing but tall trees shrouded by the dark night sky, the moon barely shining through the dense forrest. “stupid stupid stupid “i spoke to myself sniffling trying my best not to cry as I stared at the “no service” written in the top right corner of my phone, dropping it in frustration and turning to walk away in anger only to turn back round to pick it up, as I did I looked up to see to glowing dots in-between the trees in front of my getting closer. I tried to move my body barley standing up as if my body was frozen as I realised what was walking towards me was a wolf.  
  
Instead of tearing me to shreds he sat in front of me tilting his head dark brown orbs burning holes into mine as I backed up against a tree, my legs shaking too week to hold my self up as it got closer. My body tensed and my eyes shut tight as it opened its mouth only to scrunched it up in confusion at the sound of the wolf yawning, opening my right eye I looked at it sitting in front of me wagging its tail making me blink a few times just to make sure what I was seeing was there. My heartbeat slowed down as I became more aware that this grey haired wolf before me was more like a cute puppy than a ferocious beast.  
2part 1 how long has it been now?  
Gulping Minseok slowly stood up picking up a sizeable branch next to him, jumping slightly as the large wolf did the same still wagging its tail turning round in circles sniffing the stick. “you like this” Minseok asked holding the branch higher the beast before him bouncing on his front paws whining leaving the man in front of his speechless. Minseok looked at the wolf before throwing the branch almost falling back from the gust of wind the animal left behind itself as it ran for the flying object, Minseok finally able to move his body began to run for it hoping he could reach the main road again soon.  
  
he could just see the car park at the entrance before he flew back wards as something grabbed onto the back of his jacket, pinning him down licking his face was the grey wolf again “ah stop please” he squirmed turning to crawl away only to have his body lifted from the ground by the bottom of his jacket and his belt “AHH NO WAIT PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!” he cried trying to wriggle out of the grip before curling up tightly as the wolf started running, the speed knock the air from him.  
  
The wolf placed the small shaking man down gently nudging him softly with his nose, Minseok slowly uncurled himself taking deep breathes looking about his surroundings were completely different to the overgrown forest from before but was instead a clearing hidden by a wall of lush green trees the moon light shinning directly upon them lighting up the silvery stones that made up part of the circle of huts. The man jumped again as the beast started barking, scratching and head butting the doors in a frenzy until he was banged on the head by a tall blond man with a piercing glare that made the wolf whimper and lie down showing his stomach “you shouldn’t do that to him” a gentle voice that belonged to a shorter brunette, spoke coming out from behind him rubbing the animals fur ignoring the taller rolling his eyes and arm crossing.  
  
Minseok slowly stood up still shaking opening his mouth to speak before a squeak was heard as brown fur barley brushed past his hand startling him and the grey wolf, who immediately got up and ran to him almost guarding him as it barley growled at the other wolf “Sehun don't” the soft voice spoke again looking a bit sterner walking over “you'll scare him more than he is” he added “sssehun?” Minseok asked leaving the other looking shocked “OH SEHUN YOU DRAGGED HIM HERE WITH OUT TELLING HIM FIRST? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THIS HUMAN!” the man shouted making Minseok fall back down, the wolf just whimpering in response “oh just a few hours ok … JUST A FEW Hommphhffs” he began to shout before being tackled to the ground by black and tan coloured wolf licking his face “ah Yixing ah quit it” he wriggled as said wolf licked his face. Minseok stared blankly at the sight in front of him becoming more aware of how many wolves and humans were encircling him, he turned to look at the wolf that brought him to this strange place only to feel that his eyes were going to fall out as a young naked man with white blond hair smiled at him. 

3part 2 and who are you people ... wolves?  
Minseok didn't have enough time to think when his body hut the ground as the naked blond had crashed his lips onto his (as well as his body), squirming he managed to push the other off, face bright red "wh what the hell" he whimpered touching his lips " ah well I guess I should explain the brunette spoke having pinned his attacker down “you see are little pup over there is an...”he started thinking “Joonmyeon spit it out already “the tall angry blond spoke grabbing the scruff off the dark wolf shaking him slightly leaving the other man looking slightly defeated. “he’s my mate” Sehun spoke out possessively wrapping his arms round the very confused Minseok.  
  
“Sehun stop your scaring him” “but Luhannie hyung isn’t he just too cute” he spoke to a young looking man with soft brown eyes and hair, poking the shorter's cheeks “i just want to bite him “he added making Minseok jump “NO DONT PLEASE DONT” he shouted earning some laughter “dun worry he has to mount you first “a man with a dimpled smile spoke up clinging to Joonmyeon who prodded his forehead “don say it like that he has to find out slowly that we can change into wolves” the shorter spoke before his eyes widened in realisation of what he said looking at Minseok whose facial expression almost mirrored his. Minseok's head couldn’t take it anymore there was too much going on, he just felt heavy and let himself fall back and pass out.  
  
  
His head felt cold when he came too but his body felt warm lying on something soft “ah your awake “the dimpled man so removing the cold cloth from his head “where am I “he finally asked his voice filled with sleep “you’re in the alphas hut lying on Sehun i'm Yixing nice to meet you” Yixing spoke bowing slightly chuckling as the other sat up startling the wolf underneath him, then he saw it the fur lifting up and off the person that lunged towards him wrapping his arms round, the fur shimmering in the light slowly fading away into the air as if it never existed. Minseok never had seen anything so beautiful before that he was made breathless “I thought you died “the soft voice spoke sounding pained and longing that made Minseok wrap his arms round the taller gently “wha was that” he barley asked looking at Yixing who just sighed nodding his head “we are wolves not werewolves just wolves we can change any place and anytime anywhere..”he started gently pulling Sehun off the shorter “and he's our puppy and you're his mate, come Yifan and Joonmyeon will explain more and introduce you to the others” he smiled handing the grinning Sehun his clothes.  
  
“are you hungry, are you cold, do you need a blanket, lemme kiss you I cant belie you’re finally here i'm so happy I could die right now but I wont cuz your here and everything’s perfect” Sehun spilled out walking (more like skipping dragging Minseok behind him with Yixing worriedly trying to make sure the new comer doesn’t hit the floor)the tallest opened the door “HES AWAKE” he declared before pulling the shorter to a seat placing him on his lap playing with his mate fingers.  
  
Minseok looked about relived that everyone wasn't an animal or naked for once but looked at how much more people there were “ok ok oook so thats Yifan and Tao hyungs they’re mates and Yifan is an alpha and next to them is Joonmyeon hyung he’s an alpha too and his mate is Yixing they’re kinky “Sehun spoke causing Joonmyeon to blush “oh Sehun you haven’t even mated yet what do you know about kinky “a tan man with plush lips spoke before scoffing turning to brush the hair out of big round eyes who belong to the person whose head was on his shoulder “that Kai and Kyungsoo they are never apart from each other and Joonmyeon hyung says they’re stuck at the hip but I always seem them with their hips apart” Sehun mumbled the last part earning a few groans.  
  
“Minseok hyung i'm sure Yixing briefed you slightly and its confusing for you “the one called Yifan spoke up the man in question just nodding his head slightly “good you will come to understand us more slowly as you get comfortable in our pack “he added looking at his fellow alpha who cleared his voice “we cant let you leave this enclosure as you already know about us...its for our safety as well as yours do you understand so far?” he asked earning a nod “say you are taking this a lot better than we expected another person with puppy dog eyes spoke up staring at Minseok “um...” the short male started gaining everyones attention “may I go to the uh restroom” he asked his voice shaky and barely audible to the human ear, hearing whimper from the young man behind him he gasped as he was lifted up bridal style “ahhh hyungs what do I doooooo?” Sehun whined bouncing up and down “GOOOOOOOO” everyone shouted the taller nodding before leaving the room still carrying the other before coming back in “uh where?” he asked.

4that won't be us right?  
It had been only a couple of days and Sehun wanted to get his mate to be his, he just couldn’t understand why it was taking so long and his frustrations were beginning to annoy the pack more than usual “oh Sehun as much as I don’t mind you and chanyeol playing it just your in our bed and its 6:30 IN THE MORNING BUZZ OFF PUPPY” Baekhyun shouted shoving off the hyper horny maknae from atop his lover before chanyeol wrapped his arms round pulling him closer to lie back down, Sehun scrambling to his feet running out of the room sticking his tongue out angering the mouthy wolf more. “maybe Minseok is awake now I go check” he smiled to himself walking to the alphas hut.  
  
Minseok opened his eyes feeling something taring at him and he wasn’t wrong, he was startled to find tao Yifan's mate staring at him "uh Tao morning” he spoke softly smiling nervously “i'm worried” Tao immediately spoke causing the older to blink in confusion and sit up “huh why are you worried? Is Yifan going to punish you for being in here” he asked frowning looking at the door to make sure no one was going to burst in, Tao smiled momentarily “believe me he couldn’t even if he tried” he spoke before shaking his head “remember when the hyungs were telling you about what we are?” he asked gaining a nod from the older “well Luhan is the only one who was human like you” he added “human” Minseok asked shocked even though Joonmyeon did tell them that they could change people but it was very rare for them to do that he didn’t mention Luhan at all "so why does that make you worried” he asked interested if it was meant to be kept a secret or if they just chose not to mention it for everyones safety.  
  
“Well Luhan and Jongdae are supposed to be mates..” Tao started watching Minseok nod and listen “but Luhan doesn’t love him, he was bit before anything could be explained or for anytime time to fall in love with him “he added, Minseok looking at his hands “so Luhan resents Jongdae for that” he asked getting his answer fro Tao head hanging before a slight nod “yes and I don’t want to let happen to you so please be care full and don’t tell anyone … Luhan hates being called Jongdae mate” Tao spoke up falling off the bed as the door was kicked open by the tall blond holding a tray full of breakfast foods “MINNIE HYUNG MORNING” he shouted smiling coming in taking a big step over Tao “I help Soo hyung cook for you today” he added sitting dow in front of the other, Minseok looked the tray smiling as he saw the eggs had little hearts drawn on them with ketchup “cute “he spoke with a smile before it disappeared as he watched Tao leave the room.  
  
Hyung” Sehun whimpered thinking the older didn’t like it before Minseok squeezed his hand “i knew you’d like it here imma feed you “he squirmed in happiness picking up the chopsticks,.Minseok looked at the younger with worrisome thoughts running through his mind “maybe it wont be like that Sehun is very sweet and all. Even if it was in a very dopey puppy way.  
  
“GET AWY FROM ME YOU JACKASS” Luhan shouted pushing Jongdae away who was trying to pull the other back inside “please Luhan don’t run away from me please “the other begged heartbreak written on his face as his mate changed into a light brown wolf running off “don’t worry i'll make sure he comes back “Jongin spoke changed slowly heading after the other, Kyungsoo guided the distraught man back inside his hut before the older turned round back out the door howling changing into a large wolf with black and grey fur beginning to run before being tackled to the ground by another black wolf that had little specs of white going through its fur almost like stars and a slightly smaller white wolf with bright blue eyes.  
  
Sehun covered Minseok's eyes” don’t watch them if it scares you a little it scares me too still” he spoke, Minseok blushing from the action but moved away slightly “which ones are they “he asked looking out the window at the wolves struggling to keep the love broken one down to a calm state “Yifan and Joonmyeon hyungs” Sehun replied looking away “minnie hyung” he barley whispered for the other to hear him “i hope we don’t end up like that” he mumbled shocking the older to letting him see his serious expression.  
  
5don't you understand?  
“Sehun ah you don’t have to keep trying to feed me i'm not a baby” Minseok spoke trying to take the utensils off the taller, sehun running away “but minnie jagiya I want to” he giggled “ja jagi jagiya yah who are you calling jagiya” Minseok gasped crossing his arms turning away pouting.  
Sehun stopping in his tracks turning back “huh hyung you ok” he asked standing next to the older, Minseok then grabbing the bowl from the other and eating while running away “yah hey get back here jagiya” Sehun laughed chasing after the other.  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP* the two stopped running from the sudden noise the young wolf letting out a low growl as Minseok took out his banged up phone seeing the picture of him and his family lit up before the pone lost all battery power, the man clutching his phone as he swallowed he lump in his throat only just realising that he hasn’t seen them in so long and he may never see them again “Sehun ah” he began clearing his throat “i'm going for a walk to the pond don’t follow me ok” he spoke waiting till Sehun nodding feeling the tenseness in the air.  
  
Minseok sat with his back facing the huts bending over to look in the pond “don’t cry if you cry it'll hurt more” he spoke to himself failing as the little droplets left his eyes, lying down he clutched his phone tightly as as he let out his pent up emotions “why did you give in so easily” a soft voice spoke making the other sit up wiping his eyes quickly “mwo?” he asked looking from the corner of his eyes seeing Luhan.  
  
“you gave in to this way of life so easily like it didn’t really matter” Luhan spoke “i uhm” the older hesitated “if you think you had a bad life before then you really didn’t stumble onto anything much better” Luhan interrupted “this place is a prison there is no leaving” he added fists clenched face red with anger when the other turned away mumbling “mwo what did you say” he asked standing front of the other “i was going to leave tomorrow” Minseok spoke a little louder looking at the ground shaking “YOU CANT LEAVE!” Luhan shouted getting on his knees holding the others head up to face him “you cant leave because they will find you before you even step foot out of his place and I love you and I will fight Sehun to make sure your mine” he spoke looking straight into the scared mans wide eyes before kissing him deeply. Minseok pushing the other away backing up touching his lips was left speechless as the other got up and went back into his shared hut.  
  
Sehun came running over “minnie ah are you ok what did he do to you, I will kill him … well I can try he’s really strong but he kissed you I saw it … with my own eyes minnie … Minnie” sehun rambled shaking the other but getting no response looking to Yixing and Tao for answers, the two just helping the shorter up and back into the main hut “minnie” he whimpered following looking lost.  
  
As soon as Luhan entered the hut he was pinned to the wall “what the fuck was that about” Jongdae snarled through gritted teeth his face just millimetres apart from the older “i love him he’s who i'm supposed to be with not you” Luhan spat back “something you don’t understand” he added, Jongdae looking at the other in disbelief his grip loosening “i don’t understand? He asked raising his fist before Jongin held it back “don’t Jongdae don’t make it worse” the tan male whispered lowering the arm “why don’t you think about how I feel its been so many years now and I have tried so hard for you to forgive me” he spoke shoving the other hard off the wall before going to his room.  
  
Minseok opened his eyes smiling at the familiar warm softness, sitting up his smile faded as he looked at a sleeping Sehun remembering what happened at the pond with Luhan “he doesn’t hate me right he didn’t hear what I said about leaving right” he asked himself in his thoughts gently stroking the other grey fur, the wolf slowly waking up gently licking the older's hand "hello” Minseok spoke smiling when Sehun tail started wagging “cute “he laughed before being pinned by the large animal as it licked and rubbed his against the shorter's face “ssse Sehun ah stop wait stop” the other spoke trying to block the other, the wolf sitting whining with his ears back pawing at the others hand “you really are a puppy ain’t you” he asked laughing when the other perk up wagging his tail again. Minseok gasping as the other held him close after changing Sehun hiding his face in the olde'rs neck “please don’t leave I love you” he whispered. Minseok not saying anything wrapped his arms round the younger.

6is this what we will be ? part A  
Minseok chewed on his finger as he sat outside the alphas hut wrapped up in a blanket with a worried expression on his face, he had been out there for about an hour waiting for the wolves to come back from what Yifan had called “tiring out the kids” which just involved them all changing and running all over the forrest for a while trying to find meat Joonmyeon had buried strategically to stop each other from tearing each other or worse innocent people apart. Minseok didn't have a problem with that it was a great idea it was just that he's alone in a forrest again but has no way of knowing which way is out, he wanted to leave but seeing Sehun so distraught over what he saw between him and luhan he just couldn’t bring himself to run away.  
  
“Aren’t you cold” a quiet voice spoke making Minseok jump out from his thoughts instinctively curling up into the blanket more “lluhan wwhwhy are you here?” he asked unable to look at the other scooting away as the younger sat beside him leaning into him “i got bored I don’t like to be in the form for long” he spoke softly gently moving the other to face him, the two just staring at each other Minseok could feel his face going redder “you shouldn’t do this what about jongd...” “DONT SAY HIS NAME!” luhan hissed making the older flinch and try to move away, luhan grabbing his arms clenching tightly “he's not mine i'm not his got it we never ever will be but you will be mine understand” he spoke through gritted teeth growling lowly at the shaking man who was trying to pull himself free. The two jumping at the sound of howling Minseok looking about for the others opening his mouth to yell for help but stopped as luhan pinned him on the step kissing him passionately, Minseok using his strength to push luhan off gasped as he felt the other fly off him sitting up he looked about seeing luhan being thrown about by Sehun who had the others leg between his teeth “SEHUN NO DONT!” he screamed running over, falling over from the power of Jongdae’s wolf form running past him tackling Sehun.  
  
Minseok sat there crying as he watched the two wolves attack each other before the others had quickly caught up trying to separate the two covered in each others blood, his eyes wide and his skin pale he looked over to a passed out luhan shaking trying his best to hold back the bile that was forcing its way up after looking at the state of the brunettes body, he wasn’t sure if he was alive but his body was unable to move from its spot.  
  
Sehun and Jongdae still tried to attack each other even after being forced to change back, Jongdae even went as far as to bite Joonmeyon's arm just getting inches away from the younger “BASTARD YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO LUHAN YOU'LL PAY YOU WONT BE ALIVE ONCE I';M DONE WITH YOU!!” he shouted being dragged back by chanyeol and tao “IF YOUR MATE WASNT SUCH A FUCKING SLUT THEN I WOULDNT OF HAD TO SAVE MINSEOK!” Sehun spat back being held back by Jongin and Yifan, the two quickly closing the door to the alphas hut separating the two. Luhan barely in consciousness looked at Jongdae in awe but started crying out in pain as Yixing and kyungsoo tried to move him as Baekhyun tried to calm a very shocked Minseok as tears just fell from him as he threw up.  
  
  
“Minseok hyung at least have some water “Baekhyun poke softly his voice filled with worry as he looked at the other who just sat on the bed lifeless, bags under his eyes that were red and puffy from crying and his skin pale and dry looking, it was the morning after the incident the night before and the man had not slept a single wink, Baekhyun was even sure that his dint even blink when he looked at him he just sat there looking at the wall “hyung” he spoke up again holding out the class, but the older still didn’t move. Yixing walking into the room “how is he?” he asked hanging his head as he heard Baekhyun sigh “what about luhan hyung” the youngest asked “he’s stable he lost a lot of blood and got a lot of stitches in his leg” the other whispered leading Baekhyun out. “but Jongdae and Sehun are still volatile “Yixing spoke once out of the room “Sehun wants to kill luhan, Jongdae wants to kill Sehun and well luhan hmmm” he added shaking his head he asked hanging his head as he heard Baekhyun sigh “what about luhan hyung” the youngest asked “he’s stable he lost a lot of blood and got a lot of stitches in his leg” the other whispered leading Baekhyun out. “but Jongdae and Sehun are still volatile “Yixing spoke once out of the room “Sehun wants to kill luhan, Jongdae wants to kill Sehun and well luhan hmmm” he added shaking his head. .Baekhyun looked at the door “poor guy what did we bring him into” he spoke.  


7part B  
Minseok watched as kyungsoo and lay went from hut to hut for hours they were treating the three wolves wounds for hours seeing Jongin leave the alphas hut with kyungsoo and Tao running over to Yifan who waited at the door for him hugging him tightly, it made Minseok feel worse “its my fault i'm just getting in everyones way here I should of ran days ago” he thought. He quietly opened the door looking to see if anyone was there before softly sneaking out of the hut “where are you going hyung” a deep voice spoke out startling the shorter as he looked up “a walk” he cracked out to chanyeol, his voice so dry from not speaking for hours leaving the taller to look scared “hyung you should go back inside as drink something at least “chanyeol spoke reaching out to guide the other back inside only for Minseok to move out of the way shaking his head “i just want to be alone right now” he spoke walking away.  
  
Sehun couldn’t focus on want his hyungs were saying he need had to see Minseok but they wouldn’t let him out “i wont go see Jongdae hyung I promise i'm ok right now just let me see him JAEEEEBALLLL” he whined before holding his ribs in pain on the floor, joonmyeon's serious demeanour fading wanting to help the puppy before Yifan cleared his throat making the shorter straighten back up “no Sehun this was really bad and so you should be punished” he spoke crossing his arms “well actually Joonmyeon I was gonna take him over” Yifan spoke watching the others body slouch in defeat “and you call me a soft touch” the shorter mumbled looking away. Yifan began shaking his leg as Sehun attached himself to it smiling brightly “gomapseumnida” the youngest spoke “ara ara now get the fuck off BAD PUPPY” Yifan shouted glaring at his mate as he sniggered in the corner.  
  
Luhan woke up feeling something wrapped round his leg hissing in pain as he tried to move “easy luhan you suffered quite a few … knocks and bumps” Yixing spoke sitting on a chair beside the, luhan looking at his arms covered in bandages and his gasping as his right leg was in a cast “lucky for you your mate got to you before Sehun could do his worst” he added “what ma..” "you know fine well luhan hyung that this cant go on the facade has to stop “Yixing spat out shocking the older it wasn’t often the soft spoken Yixing got angry but when he did everyone knew about it. “you don’t know what it feels like you were born into this I wasn’t “luhan spoke holding back the lump in his throat causing the other to sigh in frustration “you almost got you three killed by each other just because you wanted Minseok hyung to feel like you how selfish “Yixing spoke glaring at the man on the bed.  
  
Minseok knew chanyeol was following him he wasn’t that naive, but at least the other was keeping his distance as he walked deeper into the forrest sitting down under a tree hugging his week knees he sighed as he called the other with his hand, chanyeol cautiously coming over “hyung “he asked kneeling beside the older holding up a bottle of water opening it “drink” he added smiling with relief as the other took it “i cant walk anymore” Minseok finally spoke before taking small sips of the water licking his lips, “how did you know that you and Baekhyun were meant to be together” he asked looking at the bottle shocking the tall male making him blush. “i uh I don’t know we grew up together so I guess it just well I cant explain it” chanyeol spoke scrunching his face up thinking hard “none of us really know hehe I guess thats why Yixing hyung crossed the ocean to find Joonmyeon hyung” he added laughing nervously when he saw the others confused face “uh well we are two packs that formed together because neither of them wanted to leave their packs behind “he explained to the other who just nodded.  
  
“Minseok hyung” the man looking up to where the taller was pointing to gasping as he saw Sehun slightly out of breath holding his side, said man walking slowly over “minnie hyung mianhamnida” the blond spoke, chanyeol stood up leaving the two together “see you back home “he spoke waving “mianhae” Sehun spoke again tears filling his eyes as the other stared right at him “you shouldn’t be out here if your'e hurt you'll make it worse” Minseok spoke “i just wanted to make sure you got out safely from here “Sehun spoke sitting down beside the other “i know you want to leave and after last night I understand an...”the younger was cut off by the bottle of water touching his lips “i just wanted out of the room" the older spoke smiling “but don't do it ever again” he added watching the other nod. Sehun moving the bottle out of the way holding the others hand smiling, his eyes going wide as the older pecked his lips, Minseok looking away in just about as much shock touching his own lips “why did I do that” he thought before jumping as the man beside him howled smiling widely.

8apologies  
Minseok ran, he ran away from the grinning Sehun who was chasing “AWW MINSEOKIEE JUST ONE MORE!” the blond cried with his arms out and open “ani your'e being creepy creepy puppies don’t get bbobbo” Minseok answered slamming the door in the others face trying to hold his laughter back as the other began to whine scratching the door, turing round gasping.  
  
Luhan couldn’t look the other in the eye as he limped his way to the door, his leg in a splint and his arm in a sling “uhm excuse me “he barely whispered flinching as he heard Sehun whispered. Minseok stopping him “i'll move him first “he spoke going to open the door “ah no wait I have to tell you something I..”the brunette began swallowing the lump in throat “i'm sorry I shouldn’t of used you I was angry please forgive me “he quickly blurted out looking at the floor “mianhae hyung” he added not expecting the older actions.  
  
Luhan stared at the ceiling as he watched the world be flipped on its head the pain in his jaw blossoming once he realised what happened, Minseok jumped about shaking his hand wincing through his teeth “FUCK THAT HURT MORE THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!” the titian haired man shouted muttering more swears under his breath, Sehun bursting through the door growling “no shun its ok I punched him look see” the oldest spoke holding up his reddened hand to the other who seemed to instantly go from viscous beast to a fluffy puppy that started to lick his hand.”uh whats going on here” Baekhyun asked standing in the hallway with kyungsoo blinking beside him “just letting luhan know that I accept his apology right lulu “Minseok trying to get his hand back from the overzealous puppy in disguise nibbling at his fingers, the second oldest sitting up “LULU” he cried in shock before glaring at the two behind them that were trying to hide their laughter failing miserably. “come on lulu hyung lets get you up “Baekhyun spoke biting his lips grabbing Luhan's free arm while a giggling kyungsoo supported the other side.  
  
When the three left Minseok was spun around made to look at the taller who faces were just inches away from his own, gulping he covered his mouth before the other could connect their lips going bright red as he looked at the other moving kissing his neck gasping moving the other away "ani Sehun ah too soon” he spoke softly his heart pounding even as Sehun outed at him "ok hyung just don’t keeping waiting to long” the younger spoke lowering his voice into the other ear, Minseok trying to fight the urge to let the warmth shiver down his back.did this puppy suddenly grow up?.

9club night?  
Kris, Tao, Yixing and Joonmyeon stared unmoving as they watched their hyung devour his meal in front of them occasionally stopping to take a sip of water, his cheeks full of food as he continued to chew. “well he's acting wolf like” Joonmyeon whispered the four of them grimacing as the other tore off a chicken leg “well he hadn't ate for almost a whole day” Yixing whispered back. Minseok looking up swallowing his food “you guys not eating” he asked waiting for an answer, the four looking between them for something to say “uh hyung would you like to join us tonight” Tao finally spoke up.  
  
Minseok sat in a circle with Tao, Baekhyun, Joonmyeon and kyungsoo for what they called the “wives night wait does that mean i'm supposed to the woman?” Minseok gasped the realisation just hitting him Joonmyeon nodding “Yixing makes me come here every time even tho i'm an alpha” he sighed resting his head on his hand as Tao poured him a drink, Minseok looked at his gulping nervously “i uh I cant drink very well” he mumbled “its ok hyung just have a few” Baekhyun spoke nudging him, Minseok lifted the glass up to his mouth to take a sip before all of them jumped as the door opened revealing luhan. The oldest taking this opportunity to throw the drink behind him “ahhh wondered if you turn up this time” Kyungsoo spoke up watching the brunette sit down beside them “well you left me with the two village idiots and then the bfg turned up as well I had to escape somehow” he sighed grabbing the bottle.  
  
“you know you guys aren't very alert” Minseok spoke scrunching his face lost in thought “i mean you always jump at the smallest things I thought you guys would have like super hearing and smell” he added pouting as everyone laughed out loud “we only pay attention to danger if we were alert all the time we would be creeped out by Joonmyeon hyung's kinky antics” Baekhyun giggled out causing more laughter “STOP CALLING ME KINKY! Sides i'm not the one who likes to be tied up” the alpha spat out glaring at the puppy faced male whose smirk immediately faded as the room filled with even more laughter. “and hyung its not like we haven’t notice you not drinking” Tao spoke holding up the oldest's glass, Minseok shaking his head as kyungsoo grabbed him pouring some of the liquid down his throat.  
  
“okokok your turn Minseokie hyung” Baekhyun slurred slightly leaning in “do you find Sehun attractive” he asked the older, the five of them gasping as the other went redder than he already was “i think we have our answer” Luhan giggled “ani i'm not playing “he quickly spoke once the bottle stopped at him “tough lulu hyung” kyungsoo glared holding the other down Joonmyeon cleared his throat “luhan do you...” he started leaving everyone in suspense “love Jongdae” he finished, Luhan's wide eyes wider and his face the reddest it has ever been “ANI ANI” he shouted wriggling, Minseok crossing his arms pouted "well I think we have our answer” he spoke smiling widely the room filling up with laughter as if they were a pack of hyenas.  
  
He was left to take off his own shoes barely able to hold himself up, using the walls to find his room slowly stripping himself of his clothes he climbed under the blankets. “hmm … luhan” Jongdae spoke sitting up seeing the other before slowly being pushed down as the other joined their lips, the older climbing onto his waist "mianhae” luhan whispered.  
  
“puppy Sehun puppy wakey wakey “Minseok cooed shaking the tall blond from his deep slumber, said blond using his entire body to stretch before sitting up rubbing his eyes “mmm.”he mumbled before blinking “ah minnie” he smiled wide awake “what you doing here “he asked “you ok” he added watching the other sway a little on his bed, the older taking the others face squishing it “so squishy puppy such a squishy puppy” he sing sang giggling, Sehun smiling “minnie your drunk stop” he spoke taking the others hand away. “change change” the older whined stunning the other, Sehun gulping slowly standing up “outside then “he spoke dragging the shorter.  
  
Once outside the younger shifted into his wolf form rubbing up against Minseok "so soft and fluffy “he the older spoke sighing happily “i wonder what i'm going to look like when I get to be a wolf” he added, Sehun's ears perking up as he looked at the other watching him nod, Sehun running around in circles barking before howling “YAH SEHUN SHUT THE FUCK UP SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO F... SLEEP” Joonmyeon shouted before being pulled back and the curtains closing again.   
10Are you or are you not ?  
"Awww my head" Minseok spoke to himself holding his head trying to stop the room from spinning , he felt long arms tighten around him "Minnie so pretty" Sehun mumbled in his sleep nuzzling his face into the shorter's neck "oh no don't I think I'm ..." Minseok spoke sitting up over the edge of the bed throwing up what he had drank the night before.  
" UWAHHHHHH HUNG HYUNG HYUNG HEEEEEELP" the blond shouted banging on chanyeol and baekhyun's door "MINNIES SICK" he added , before he knew it a small dark brown haired blur went past him into his room only to slowly comeback out "get a bucket ,dish cloth and hot water" covering his own mouth to prevent himself from being sick .  
Sehun had watched chanyeol fawn over his mate "yah baek you shouldn't drink so much" he cooed only to be shot down with a death glare that even made Sehun flinch "puppy why are still standing outside my room go to you mate and give him plenty of water" the youngest just nodded peaking his head in his bedroom door, the mess all cleaned up but the mans mate sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his bucket "uuuuhhhhhgggg" was the sound that echoed "Minnie" Sehun barely whispered the older lifting his head out "ugghhhhh" he spoke back, Sehun tried not to laugh coming over pushing back the lose hair that was sticking to his forehead before kissing it softly "lie down let's sleep again" he spoke taking the bucket.  
Jongdae couldn't sleep after Luhan's unconfession, he never heard anything that would say he was forgiving him or that the other loved him back , was what they did last night out of love or drunken lust it confused him so much.  
Sitting up he grabbed clean clothes and a towel stopping at the door "should I tell him I'm going if he wonders where I have went or should I just leave him" he thought staring at the brunette sighing he turned the door handle "can I borrow a pair of boxers" Luhan asked sleepily sitting up hiding his nakedness with the blanket , saying nothing the man handed over a neatly folded pair of boxers , their hands brushing slightly before Luhan grabbed him to help himself up "and toothbrush" he whispered into the others ear blushing "aren't you going to your room anyway" Jongdae asked Luhan finally looked at his face "and a double bed" he spoke again walking to the bathroom before calling "are you coming or not" to which Jongdae sprinted forward "neeeeehhhhh"  
  
11do i hear wedding bells?  
“SEHUN AH” “JONGDAE HYUNG” the two shouted at each other before hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years and nothing had happened at all, well that was till Sehun made a short joke and was currently in a head lock with the older's knuckles digging into his scalp. Minseok sighed hanging his head “i'm not going to even try to stop them” he mumbled to himself “good you can help me cook” kyungsoo spoke pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
After about two hours of slave hard work in the kitchen the two had made many side dishes meats soups and desserts, the two men fell into their seats “urggg that took forever” kyungsoo groaned “but Soo what is all this food for” the oldest asked wiping the flour off his shirt not realising it was all over his face as well “your wedding reception” the younger spoke watching the other fall off his seat in shock “whwhwhat wedding reception” he asked looking up at the other for answers.  
  
“so you see its not very religious but more instinctual and you will begin your change overnight, its like a wedding because everyone in the pack is there and the alpha will say something “en lighting” we had Joonmyeon for ours and he was a total mood killer” kyungsoo spoke smiling at his own memorises. “change you mean” the older spoke making ears over his head with his hands, biting his lip when the other nodded “so soon...so scary” he added holding onto his legs “but hey once you've chosen your pack happens you’ll be able to go outside the forrest again” the younger spoke up trying to reassure the slowly freaking out male infront of him who was getting paler.  
  
Minseok lay under a tree looking up at the sky “wedding is followed by the reception which is then followed by ….. wedding night” he spoke to himself blushing brightly curling up on his side pulling at the grass slightly “well at least you get a wedding first” a voice spoke out making the short man jump out of his skin “ah lulu” he gasped holding his chest sitting up “yah don’t call me that” the brunette whined sitting down “no its your punishment that you deserve” the older spat back crossing his arms “what do you mean I at least get first” he asked playing with his shoes “well I guess you could say Jongdae didn’t have very much time left before the new moon arrived and I had to be changed “the brunette spoke swallowing the lump in his throat “but I just thought he was joking with me but well you know the rest “he added wiping his eyes, Minseok hugging the younger “so don’t be stubborn ok “luhan sighed when he had calmed down.  
  
“HEY YOU TWO COME ON ALPHAS ARE WAITING” Baekhyun shouted waving, Minseok's eyes going wide “already” he gasped “not not yet” luhan giggled at his reaction “you still have two days” he let slip smirking at the other “TWO DAYS”. “a pack but I thought you guys are a pack”minseok asked looking about the room as all twelve of the sat rounfd the small coffee table “we are but technically we are two because of this idiot here falling in love with this idiot” yifan spoke pointing to joonmyeon and yixing who glared back at him “yixing is part of yifan's pack so instead of fighting for the title of alpha we just co alpha” joonmyeon explianed Minseok only just realising how the room was slightly divided with him filling the gap in the middle ,sehun by his right side . Counting each pack member he thought for a little while biting his lip “so everything is equally shared right” he asked gaining nods in response “so then I choose … Yifan's pack to even out numbers” he finally spoke smiling before being tackled by Yixing happily “yah get off Joonmyeon is death glaring me” he laughed wriggling as Sehun tried to pull him free.  
  
The mood being slightly ruined by Yifan saying “ahh I get to give you away then”.

12puppies?  
Minseok was comfortable, cozy, warm and happy curled up beside Sehun in his wolf form, smiling at how the others paws twitch slightly in his sleep. That was up till said wolf jumped up knocking Minseok off him and the bed at the sound of someone screeching, glaring at the fluffy creature in front of him Minseok went over to window only to see Chanyeol outside trying to catch his clothes and dodging books, lamps anything heavy Baekhyun could throw at him "how could you how dare YOU!" Baekhyun sobbed slamming the window shut, Chanyeol trying to pry the locked door open banging at it gently. Minseok and Sehun stared at each other in shock before Sehun stood up in his human form "scary" he spoke wrapping his arms round a blushing Minseok.  
  
Finally distracting his groom to be Minseok decided to find out what was wrong with his friends, his fist ready to knock on the door was suddenly grabbed and dragged inside with the rest if him “hey whoa oh Tao it's you” he spoke gasping as he became aware of his surroundings "what's going on" he asked straightening his clothes following the younger, looking up when he slowly heard sobbing getting louder. Walking in he saw Baekhyun curled up on his alphas lap, Soho’s fingers running through his hair humming. Minseok stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face “eh what going on?" He asked stuttering, Baekhyun wiping his eyes looked at him "I'm pregnant" he bubbled crying again "oh I see" Minseok nodded "wait what" he asked "I thought you're a boy" he asked in realisation sitting down "does that mean I will have to? what about you?" he asked Kyungsoo who handed him tea.  
  
" omygodomygodimgodomygod you're gonna be a dad that's fucking awesome" Sehun spoke bouncing on his feet waiting for a high five from the expecting father eventually taking Chanyeol's arm and tapping the limp hand happily. "I don't think Chanyeol sees it like that pup" Yixing spoke pushing him down to his seat "he wants to kill me" Chanyeol murmured looking as if he'd been starved of sleep for days. "Man up" Yifan spoke with his arms crossed "prove yourself to him that you're gonna be a good dad somehow you're meant to be the dominant one for crying out loud" the blond added glaring at the lump on the couch. Chanyeol bit his lip thinking while nodding “just don’t do what you did when you asked him out” Jongin spoke flopping beside the giant “then i'm all out of ideas” he spoke causing the room to groan.  
  
  
“what if your baby has his smile but your eyes” Minseok asked as the five of them lay on the ground next to each other “i think my kid would look like a dork … oh god what if he’s like his dad” Baekhyun spoke sitting up, Suho slowly lying him back down “so you think its a boy” Tao asked “well I uh I don’t know” the pregnant male spoke. Luhan sneaking in “guys Chanyeol's a mess” he spoke causing Baekhyun to sit up again with worry all over his face “why” he asked “the others are trying to pressure him into impressing you that he can be a dad” the brunette spoke watching the other screw up his face “fucking idiot” he spoke getting up, Minseok reaching out to stop him was pulled bak by Kyungsoo “huh but” he started looking out the window to shout on the other but smiled when he saw the two hugging, turning away before he saw the shorter beat chanyeol up.  
  
Walking over to the door Minseok was blocked by a tall light blond panda looking tao “and where do you think you’re going hyung” he asked leaving the younger standing, blinking and confused “thats right minnie hyung tomorrows the big day” Suho spoke smiling causing the oldest eyes to bulge out as he tried to run to the door, struggling against the others as the pulled him back, luhan locking the door. 

13here comes the bride?  
“Sooo why are we all naked in a hot spring” Minseok asked trying to anywhere but where he was sitting. Luhan, Tao, Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo were all up to their necks in the water with the older while Baekhyun sat with his feet dipped in rubbing his stomach saying silent prayers “think of it as cleansing” the alpha spoke sinking more “i'd rather just get drunk like usual” Tao mumbled “no no this is good” Minseok panicked standing up before quickly sitting again going red as the others giggled.  
  
“Minseok are you ok you’re more quiet than usual” Kyungsoo asked massaging the oldest shoulders “i never got to say good bye” he spoke up closing his eyes swallowing he lump in his throat “but you'll see him to...” Tao started but was stopped by Luhan “your parents” he asked seeing the other just nod biting his lip, Kyungsoo stopping “lets go inside guys hyung do you want to stay a bit” he asked Minseok's face telling all it needs to as the five other left wrapped up in towels leaving one for him, once alone tears left his eyes falling into the water.  
  
Wrapped up in the large towel heading back he stopped staring at the huts that would be his new home “but what about my flat my stuff i've been wearing the same clothes day in day out, would my parents even let me leave the house, are they even looking for me? Were all thoughts going through his mind “will they notice i've changed will I be allowed to see them, what if my change goes wrong what if i'm not the one for Sehun and I get discarded?” “what if this is just a trick” the panic building up that Minseok begin to find it difficult to breathe ,clutching onto the towel tightly every thing seemed to go black. “Minseok hyung hyung can you here me” a blurry voice spoke the red head scrunching up his face “i think he'll be ok guys he just overheated “the voice spoke again Minseok guessing it was Yixing “yah you should of come and got me I could of helped him through this” “Sehun? What is he doing ?” Minseok thought “it is a god damn good thing I caught him before he cracked his head open” Minseok heard the youngest growled realising it wasn’t the dimpled brunette that was talking to him husband to be “Sehun” he called out the blond going to him “hyung” he spoke softly as the shorter clung to him.”it’s unlucky to see me before the wedding” he whispered smiling slightly.  
  
Sehun scratched his head in frustration “urggg” he sounded jongin and chanyeol trying to pry his hands away “stop or you'll make your self bleed” the tallest spoke “yeah relax you'll get to see him soon” jongin spoke “but but but “he spoke beginning to pace making the other two sigh. kyungsoo poking his head through “guys its time” he spoke smiling, Sehun going pale whining causing the others in the room to sigh dragging him outside. Yifan smiled “don’t worry it doesn't hurt that much … so i've been told “he spoke clearing his throat gaining a freaked out face from theTao shaking his head “its ok I think i'm ready” Minseok spoke.  
  
Joonmyeon stood between two large great oak trees that shaded the most part of the clearing the moon shining full lighting the make shift alter his pack on his left side with Sehun by his side smiling ,kris walking Minseok to the front joining his pack on the right side , all of them changing leaving Sehun and Minseok standing infront of them as the howled startling the oldest ,Sehun pulling him close kissing him. “is it over?”Minseok asked pulling away “aniyo jagiyah” Sehun whispered into his ear before biting down hard on the other neck as the other wolves surrounded them .  


14soooo you're not gonna eat me?  
Minseok was pushed onto the ground by Sehun who was still biting into his neck “SS Sehun stop “he stuttered out screaming as the younger bit harder making his skin feel like it was burning, the wolves surrounding them tore the clothes of the newly weds running into forrest howling. “Minseok saranghae” Sehun finally spoke after pulling away wiping the blood from his mouth as the other curled up clutching his shoulder in pain crying in fear, “Seokie” he spoke again “please don’t eat me” the older whimpered gaining a scoff from the other Minseok looking up at the blond anger in his eyes “i was just marking you as mine when you have fully changed you have to do the same to me” Sehun spoke smiling moving the mans hand “see its healing already” he added. Minseok stared at the red bloody stellar shape on his shoulder tracing it gently “am I wolf now?” he asked.  
  
Covering his eyes with his arm while his free hand gripped onto the other squeezing gently as the blonds long fingers and slick tongue explored his skin, leaving wet heated trails on his legs and his chest raising and falling with each deep breath as the oldest tried not to moan out loud. Sehun pinched the skin that was millimetres from his loves growing hard on licking the tip softly as it twitched as if just for him earning a gasp from the man under neath him making him smirk as he engulf the heated flesh into his mouth bobbing his head slowly, Minseok letting go of the others hand as both of his found themselves in Sehun's blond locks, biting back his moan as his back arches off the ground turning it into a breathy groan.  
  
Pulling away from another heated kiss shun slipped two fingers into the others mouth moaning as he watched the red plump lips wrap round them and red cheeks hollowing out as the older sucked on them gently letting out soft moans as Sehun's hips rutted against the others as he bumped their erections together, satisfied he pulled away sitting up using one of his wet fingers to slowly probe Minseok waiting hole “ahhhn Sehun it hurts” he whined tensing up. moving his body Sehun gently guided Minseok's head to wards his hardened cock a low moan escaping his lips as the red head moved his lips up and down against the shaft, allowing Minseok to relax a bit more to slip in the second finger scissoring them slowly, Minseok almost chocked on him as he jumped after Sehun pushed hard on a bundle of nerves inside him, he pulled away lying back down panting hard. Smirking again Sehun pushed down hard against the older sweet spot watching him bite his fist moaning and writhing in pleasure “just...please” Minseok whined shocking the younger for a moment.  
  
Minseok clung tightly to Sehun's shoulders and the younger slowly entered him hissing slightly from the pain, he buried his face in the others neck as Sehun pulled him up on to his lap to fully be inside his mate waiting for the older to make the first move. The red head slowly rocked his hips back and forth as Sehun rubbed circles into his hips, letting his head fall back as he panted soft moans whilst Sehun kissed and nipped as his jaw and neck. Minseok once again was laid down as Sehun moved his hips fluidly and gradually picking up speed kissing the older deeply, Minseok pulled away from the kiss moaning as one of Sehun's hands began to stroke his neglected member burring his face in the younger's neck “Sehun ah i'm “he stared as he bit down into the blond neck diagonally from his own wound as he climaxed into the blonds hand, Sehun moaning as he buried himself deep into the shorter as he reached his limit fully mating with other. as the moon shone down on them Minseok pulled away wiping his mouth “saranghae” he whispered.

15can i have some water please?  
Minseok sat up quickly looking about “how did when did I get to my room” he asked himself before the pain slowly crawled up his back, his eyes going wide as he let out a silent squeal lying back down onto his side sobbing. Sehun holding a tray of food with on hand opened the door smiling with a flower in his mouth “dajeahh bwakfassst uwha” he spoke spitting out the flower rushing over “Minseokie whats wrong” he asked putting the tray down in time before getting beat up with a pillow.  
  
“I said i'm sorry Seokie please at least eat the breakfast I prepared for you” Sehun pouted holding up a forkful of pancake “prepared?” Minseok asked looking at the food “Kyungsoo ah made this didn’t he” he added sighing as he watched the blond nod his head quickly in response “bapo” he muttered causing Sehun pout again, giggling as the younger started to whine. Minseok tossed and turned panting as he laid on the floor naked his body covered in a sheen of sweat “s s Sehun ahwwwOOOOOOO!” he cried out trying to sit up ,Sehun picking him up “where are we going why does it hurt so much?he sobbed “put him beside the springs he'll want a drink after” Luhan spoke with a worried look on his face.  
  
“Is he going to be ok “Jongin whispered to Luhan “I mean you are the only other one who went through this “he added the brunette wiping the sweat off Minseok's face sitting beside Sehun “I did it alone, he’s lucky that we're here but its going to be more painful soon once it gets dark” he spoke back “Jongin” Yifan called out “you, me, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol and Jongdae are gonna shift incase of an attack” he added making the tanned man frown in confusion “don’t worry too much its just a precaution “he tried to reassure him as he changed joining by Tao's side.  
  
Everyone sat in silence as they waited watching the oldest cry out in pain Baekhyun hiding his face in Chanyeol's fur as he silently sobbed unable to watch anymore, “Sehun it hurts so much” Minseok mumbled through tears as he clutched tightly on the youngest hand, Sehun stroking his hair trying to keep him calm before Minseok started howling, Luhan moving the blond away slightly much to his protests “you could hurt him and yourself just wait its almost over” he whispered looking at the red head that was now standing howling loudly, his body glowing the light taking over as he fell on to his hands and knees. The blinding light fading to reveal a wolf with glowing gold eyes its fur an auburn red fur with white fur from its bottom jaw to the tip of its tail, shaking it stood up on all four paws letting out one final howl before collapsing onto the ground, “MINSEOK “Sehun shouted running over holding the head sighing with relief as Minseok licked his hand “thirsty huh?” he asked.  
  
16are you sure your just not a puppy disguised as a wolf? really?  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Sehun screamed as the red wolf bit into his shoulder the red fur lifting up of the wolf disappearing into the night sky as fading little orange stars, leaving a cold naked tired Minseok still attached to him. Slowly pulling off the red head wiped his mouth cringing at the taste running over to the spring washing his mouth out, Sehun looking at his shoulder at the healing wound that showed where the others fangs ripped in a swirling form.  
  
Yixing ran over to the youngest to check to see if he was ok the shock evident on the blonds face “Sehun ah hey” he asked waving a hand infront of his face falling backwards when the taller jumped up happily spinning round “YAHOOOO HE MARKED MEEEEEEE!”he cried out flailing about the others just hanging their heads in defeat. “hyung you ok” Kyungsoo asked trying to shoo away a worried jongin poking his own mate in the leg with is cold nose, Minseok look up blinking looking that even just doing that hurt so much more than just breathing “yah lover boy come and take him home” Baekhyun snapped stopping the blond mid happy dance “oh yeah you’re right” he replied shifting into his wolf form walking over to the spring.  
  
“Sehun ah I don’t ever want to do that again” Minseok spoke clinging to the white fur on the wolfs back as he was being carried back to the huts “thats the wrong one” he spoke again “ah hyung you get to live with us now”chanyeol answered happily squeezing Baekhyun's hand . “Sehun lets get soundproofing” the red head whispered snuggling into the fur falling asleep.  
  
AFEW WEEKS LATER  
  
“aniyo eomma don’t worry … yes I got the phone company to compensate me … neh eomma..neh..neh eomma eomma stop” Minseok spoke smiling down the phone “but he makes me happy and i'll come visit and i'll write … I thought you would like that … neh I posted one this morning with photos of my new friends and husband... ah I mean husband uh I gottagonoweommabyesarang” he hung up panted leaning against the wall gently hitting his head "bapo you just told her about him don’t give her a heart attack that your married to him” he thought still hitting himself until long fingers firmly took hold of his fist “jagi whats wrong” the soft voice spoke. Sehun smiled at the shorter as he held a box marked “my Minnie's clothes” before leaning down kissing said mans soft lips.  
  
“ahhh this is really hard work” Baekhyun spoke dumping bits and pieces in a box “how can it be that hard when your not the one moving things like heavy books” jongin grumbled “yah are you pregnant” the puppy eyed male snapped back with his hand on his hips “no and i'm not fat either” the tanned man scoffed walking with head held high until Kyungsoo slapped his arm angrily as Baekhyun continued to argue with the other even as chanyeol tried to pull him away. Minseok sighed taping a box closed “they really are no better than puppies” he thought 


End file.
